<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fight jeff and get in trouble with your boyfriend by Ailurus_Fulgens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931545">fight jeff and get in trouble with your boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurus_Fulgens/pseuds/Ailurus_Fulgens'>Ailurus_Fulgens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, POV Second Person, the ol fight-enemy-n-smooch-boyf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurus_Fulgens/pseuds/Ailurus_Fulgens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby Rogers roughs up Jeff the Killer, notorious rat bastard, and then gets to kiss his boyfriend a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fight jeff and get in trouble with your boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your name is Toby and you feel a little bit like you’re going to go insane. More insane than you already are, that is, since- well- You know. You are currently standing in the living room of the mansion you’re kept in, fingers twitching along the handles of your axes. You’ve just gotten back from a hunt, and you’re spattered with some blood, still- You hadn’t had time to get in the shower yet, but you’re distracted from that line of thought by Jeff snarling something at you. You blink and jerk your head back towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what was that? I wasn’t paying attention.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“You’re </span><em><span>never </span></em><span>paying attention!” he roars, and- wow, he’s really worked up about this, huh? Why is he such an asshole- God, right, you were fighting about something. You almost forgot that. Jeff chucks a knife at you, which you sidestep, not flinching as it sails perfectly over your shoulder and embeds in the wall behind you. “You’re always thinking about your stupid boyfriend instead of missions!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>You blink owlishly behind your goggles at him. “It’s not like I’m g-getting paid- </span><em><span>Jesus!</span></em><span>” You duck as he throws another knife, this time directly at your head, and you hurl an axe at him in retaliation. It forces Jeff to dodge and strikes into the wall with a resounding </span><em><span>whack! </span></em><span>You ready the second axe. “You’re taking this whole proxy thing way too seriously, dude, you’re j-just jealous that your face is too hideous for anyone t-t-t-to be interested in!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>That hit a nerve, since he lunges forward with a yell to wrap his hands around your throat. You reach back and up for the knife in the wall behind you before he can get it and stab through his bloodstained hoodie and into his stomach. He yowls as you force him onto the ground, and- Wait, his hands are still around your neck, that’s why your vision is going all spotty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You push those off and he kicks you, his wrists trapped uselessly in your grip. You feel a little bit of pride in being able to do this to him- Jeff’s an asshole with a god complex, he hates being beaten by anyone. You grin under your mask and lean forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say uncle!” You push him back down as he tries to buck up, and he snarls again. You laugh, but you stop when you feel something tug at the back of your jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toby,” says a familiar voice, “What the hell are you doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sheepishly drop your grip on Jeff’s hands, sitting up on your knees to look up at Tim. Jeff growls under you and rolls over to pull the knife out of his stomach, swearing under his breath the whole time. Even with the mask on, you know Tim is giving you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...would you believe me if I s-said I wasn’t doing anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs heavily and offers you a hand to help you up. You take it, getting back up onto your feet, and Tim puts one of his hands firmly on your shoulder. The two of you watch Jeff slink back to his room, which you know for a fact is really gross and always has blood in it. You look down at the new stain on the already terrible rug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not mad at me, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Jeff’s an asshole, I probably would’ve hit him over the head with a crowbar or something. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” He moves the hand on your shoulder down to your side, and you head up the stairs to Tim’s room. It’s supposed to be just Tim’s room, but over the time you’ve been here, you’ve moved all of your things out of your room and into his. He pushes the door open, and you take your boots off, then your gloves, laying them on top of your shoes. He’s already in just his mask, a flannel, and some jeans, so all of his regular gear is put up somewhere else. Tim stops and reaches out to take your goggles off your head, and you let him. He grimaces a little when he notices the blood on your mask, and he takes that from you, too. You sit down on the end of the bed and wrestle yourself out of your jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your errand?” Tim ventures, quietly putting more things in the laundry basket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fine, just… J-jeff is the worst, he thinks this shit is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like he wanted to k-k-kill people who weren’t even the targets this time, I just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>rrrgh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tim runs his hand through your hair and you find yourself leaning in, closing your eyes when his fingers find the base of your neck. Few others get to see him go soft like this, just you and Brian. You tilt your head up towards him- He’s still standing over where you’re sitting on the bed- and you’d purr if you could as he uses both thumbs to stroke from by your ears all the way down to the top of your spine. He sits down behind you on the bed and drags you into his lap, and then his hands are back in your hair again. You hum appreciatively and snuggle yourself into him, pressing your face into his neck. He smells kind of good- you absently wonder if he was working with a candle lit, or something, and that thought sends your brain on a spiral of thinking about flames and the smell of smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You get jerked out of that train of thought when he kisses you, soft and simple, and open your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was t-totally spacing out, wasn’t I?” you venture, and look up at him. He nods, hands still in your hair, and you pull an arm up to pet at one of his sideburns. “Thinkin’ about how I need me s-some sideburns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would look terrible with sideburns, but I’d love you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Y-you’d love me if I shaved my head and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>kept the sideburns?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know that won’t happen,” he hums, “but I’d love you then too. I might be disappointed if you cut all your hair off, though…” His fingers curl into your hair and you shiver when you feel his blunt nails scratch against the nape of your neck. You preen a little and lean into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd like me no matter what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly. I'd like you if you said you thought Jeff was hot." Tim leans in to kiss you again when you laugh, and you sling your arms over his shoulders. His hands are warm and a little rough against your skin; the texture is comforting, especially now that you're so used to it. You think about kissing him again. He clearly thinks about it too, since he leans in and does that. You open your mouth a little when he laps your lower lip with his tongue, and you feel a swell of pride when his fingers curl a little tighter into your hair. You want more of his hands on you. You want more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but- He puts his hands back over your clothes and the kiss softens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You understand. He’s too worried about you to want to be anything other than soft right now. You pull back, smiling up at him gently, caressing his face a little. “You wanna g-go take a shower and then take a nap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… that would be best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod and take him by the hand, pulling him into the bathroom attached to his- your?- room. If he wants to be soft, you’ll give him the best damn softness he’ll ever get. His hand is warm in his palm, and you feel safe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no explanations to offer you but thanks for reading</p>
<p>regards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>